A New Begining
by Awsome Manson 206
Summary: It's about a regular tournament. Yet It has It's own twist and new characters avalible for all to read about!


**HI All! This is my first story! I hope you like it! Note: The cards I mention in the story are real and I do not own these cards and Yu-gi-oh! Please review after! Some of the cards I mention, like in Tea's deck are from the website Janime info. You can look it up if you're interested. The character 'Lilly' is from the author Lillymansfield(Lilly knows this so don't ask) and Mason came from my imagination which represent me. Ok enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Another Tournament<p>

Yugi: Kiba! What is the meaning of this tournament! Are you bored losing to me? Anyways, so their no point of  
>doing the dumb many failures has it been already? Come on.<p>

Kiba: NO!...I will not rest till the three egypian gods are mine.

Yugi: Doesn't this feel like we did this before,plus i thought marik was gone and how did all these new caracters anyways with the screne time

Kiba: Shut up.. it does not matter how they came here ok,now leave alone...oh yea here *blasting noises*.

Yugi: What is happening.

Yami: What have you done kiba!

Yugi: Yeah! What have you done.

Kiba: isn't it obvious,i have created an device that can sepreat the twoof you of course!Just for the tournament.

Yami: You will not get away with this.

Kiba: I just did *helocoptor noise* oh yea forgot to mention tournament name is Battle City.

Yugi: well what do we do next.

Yami: we'll have to go then

Joey: yugi...huh how come you two are in different bodies

Yugi: long story

Joey: ok,but get moving you are late for the tournament even Tea's dueling

Yugi: ok, let go pharoh

*few minites later*

Rolen: NOW LET THE TORNAMNAMENT BEGIN!...the rules are to having staring life points up to 8000,NOW LET  
>THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN NOW, TEA VS LILLY START IN TEN MINTES,NOW GET YOUR DECKS AND DUELING IN TEN MINTIES.<p>

Lilly: this will be a walk in the park

Tea: i wont break a sweat on this weakling

Lilly: Who me? Are you talking to me? I have an awsome deck! Unlike you!

Tea: ( chuckling ) I bet you have faries in that puny mind of yours!

Lilly: I wouldn't talk about my self if I were you

Guys in the background: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joey: You just got served.

Yami: I think I'm starting to like that girl

Yugi: Pharoh!

Yami: Sorry, I just spoke what was in my mind

rolen: LET THE GAME BEGIN!

Tea: i draw (6) I play fairy gift 1400/1000 then activate the spell card: Magic Formula! Now her attack points are 1900 and defence points now 1500. I end my turn with 2 face downs.(2)

Yugi: Yeah Tea! You can do it!

Joey: You got this Tea!

Tristan: Yeah what he said! Beat her to pulp Tea!

Lilly: You're lucky to have friends that support you. Now let's start with a draw! (6) I place one monster on defence mode; and one card in deffence mode. That's it for my turn! Treat your friends with kindness and they will reward you with their tust. (4)

Tea: Like I need advice from an old fossle like you!

Yami: Tea! Don't you think that's a little bit too harsh!

Tea: So what? Like she's going to do anything about it!

Lilly: I was Trying to be nice. Since you treated your friends that way, you gave me no choice but to symithize you comletely.

Tea: Whatever Lilly! Your on! I draw! (3) I summon: Maha Valio! 1550/1400 And equip her with Elf's light! Now she gains 500 attack points but has less deffence points. 1950/1200 She gets a 500 attack point boost because of her speical effect. 2450/1200 Maha Valio attack her face down monster! ( monster destoyed ) By the way: I don't need your sympathy! because i'm going to win this now fairy gift attack her directly!

Lilly's Life points: 6100

Tea: i end my turn (1)

Tristan: If you know your going to win, atleast show some mercy here.

Yugi: Tritan's right Tea! I think you are going way too far on this

Yami: Don't loose hope on Lilly just yet yugi.

Yugi: What do you mean?

Joey: Incase you haven't notice, Tea's beating her into a pulp out there.

Kaiba: I think the other Yugi's got a point. but then again, why bother explaining this to a bunch of amitures.

Joey: What'd you say rich boy?

Yami: Joey. Like I said don't 'loose hope on Lilly just yet'

Tristan; whatever, I say this Lilly girl is out

Kaiba: then try looking at her closely.

Yugi: What does he mean Pharoh?

Yami: like he said

Mason:to me this duel has just begun

Joey:WHAT do you mean and what is your name

Mason: my name is mason

Yami: i agree

Tea:I end my turn

Lilly: You had you fun. Now it's my turn to have some fun! I draw! (6) I place one monster in defence mode ans end my turn! (5)

Tea: You call that a move? I draw! (2) I sacrifice my Fairy's Gift to summon Dark Magicain Girl!

Joey and Tristan: WHAT!

Joey: Ok Tea! You're really getting this out of hand!

Yugi: Try to calm down and think about this!

Tea: I will calm down! As soon as I win this duel now stand back! Dark Magician Girl! Attack Lilly's monster! ( Monster destoyed ) Maha Vailo attack her dierectly! Lilly's Life points: 3650 I end my turn(1)! See guys! I got this!

Joey: Yeah! You got this out of hand!

Lilly: Tea's friends! Don't worry! I'll find a way to turn this arround! My draw! (6) I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!

Joey: Yeah!

Yugi: This is the break that Lilly needed

Yami: I told you.

Lilly: I end my turn with a face down monster. (4)

Tea: Just lucky! staling your deafeat! I draw (2) I end my turn!

Yami: What's Lilly's going to do now pharoh?

Mason: Just sit back and enjoy the show!

Yami: And Let her believe in the hearts of the cards!

Kaiba: Not this again...

Lilly: My turn! I draw! (5) I summon Command Knight In deffence mode! Now! For when I have at least one monster preasent in my field, my knight will not be your monster's punching bag!

Tea: In other words: i cannot attack your knight?

Lilly: Someone's done her homework today!

Tea: Just end your turn so I can crush you more!

Lilly: As you wish, I end my turn

Tea: finally! I draw! (3) I end my turn!

Lilly: Alright! My turn again and I draw! (5) I remove from play my Agent of Miracles- Jupiter, in order to summon Master Hyperion! I attack your Dark Magian Girl!

Tea: I activate the trap: Wabuku! All battle damage this turn will to 0!

Lilly: Unfortunetly, your Dark Magican is still desroyed! ( monster destoyed ) I end my turn with a monster face down! (2)

Tea: My turn! I draw (4)! I summon Ancient Elf in faceup defence mode 1450/1200 and I end my turn! (3)

Yugi: what a duel

Joey: You said it yug. I don't know who to cheer for anymore.

Yami: I don't know about you guys, but I'm supporting Lilly in this duel.

Mason: I'm with you 100%!

Kaiba: same here. Then again, I don't care who wins.

Lilly: My draw! (3) I got to admit: You're tougher than you look! But i'm determined to win this duel starting here and now! I sacrifice my two face down monsters to summon: BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!

Kaiba, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Rex, Weval, Leon, Vivian, Rebecca: WHAT!

Mason: I'm not suprised that she's summon a powerfull monster, but I got to admit: seeing her summon Blue Eyes is quite a shocker!

Tea: That's... Not... Posible...! I thought that they're only 4 kinds in the world and Kaiba tore one up! How did you get it?

Lilly: My grandpa gave me a ripped one. So I fix it and look at at it now! good as new!

Gramps: Hello everybody! how Tea's duel going on? Oh! I see my friend finally summoned the Blue Eyes Dragon card I gave her.

Yugi: You mean you gave her your Blue Eyes Dragon card that Kaiba ripped?

Mr. Moto: She deserved it after all the things she done for me... And when she fixed it, I just couldn't resist and see if it truely was ment for her!

6

Mason: This tournament seems to be more interesting by the minute!

Yami: You got a point there, Mason atleast this will be the turning point of this duel!

Joey: And that's not all! she's got her Command knight in attack mode!

Lilly: By sending one light monster out of play from my graveyard, I can select one monster on the field and desroy it. So I send my Nordic Alfar out of play to say bye-bye to Maha Valio! ( monter desroyed ) Master Hyperion! attack Ancient Elf! ( monster destoyed )

Tea: I have no monsters to defend myself!

Lilly: That is correct. Command Knight! Attack her directly! Tea's life points: 6800 Now Blue Eyes it's your turn! Tea's life points: 3800 Now we're nearly even in numbers. Don't you agree?

Tea: Whatever! Just because you have Blue Eyes, doesn't mean you'll win!

Lilly: If you say so. I don't know what the outcome will be, but I'll won't go down easy! I end my turn. Now show me what you got.

Tea: Gladly! I draw! (4) I place 1 card face down and summon another Maha Valio 1450/1400 in attack mode and end my turn. (2)

Joey: Is Tea nuts! She summoned a weak monster in attack mode!

Yami: Looks can be decieving, Joey

Lilly: I draw (3) You're wide open so I play two cards face down and atack you directly!

Tea: I activate mirror force!

Lilly: I activate interdimentional matter transporter on my Blue Eyes white Dragon!

Tea: What?

Lilly: Me and my Blue Eyes had history so you're not getting rid of him that easy!

Tea: History? What history?

Lilly: the kind that you wouldn't even begin to understand! I end my turn, so make your move!

Rex: There's no end to this!

Wevil: Since when did this duel became complicated to you?

Mason: quiet wevil, you'll be beaten soon, I assure you; And that's a promise!

Kaiba: I don't get it? Not only did she get her hands on Blue Eyes White Dragon,but Interdimentional Matter Transporter too!

Leon: Tention!

Lilly: I end my turn and my Blue Eyes come back to the field. You're on!

Tea: This time I'll make sure that dragon will be in the graveyard and stays there permenantly!

Joey: Yeah whith what? You can't win this with all bark but no bite!

Tea: I don't need your stupid jokes to tell me what to do! I draw! (3) I equipped Maha Valio with Magic formulia and Elf's Life! 3300/1700!

Rex: 3300 attack points! She'll abliterate Blue Eyes with one attack!

Mason: This duel is over Lilly wins!

Leon: How could you say that? it's clear who's going to win! And It's Tea!

Joey: I'm with you Leon! Tea's got this in the bag!

Kaiba: This duel is over! Just wait and see

Yami: I agree with Kaiba.

Tea: This the last time you'll mess with me! This is over! Maha Vilo! Show her what I mean by destoying Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Lilly: You have a lot to learn. I activate the trap Magic Cylinder!

Tea: What? Impossible!

Lilly: It is what it is. I'm sorry. You lose lifepoints on your monster's attack points. tea's Life points: 500

Tea: I end my turn.

Lilly: Sorry. I Draw (2) and activate the spell: Foolish Barial. By activating this card I send one card in my deck and send it to the graveyard. And I choose my Agent of Creation- Venus.

Tea: Why would you want to do that?

Lilly: because I activate the trap: Beconing light. I discard my entire hand and inreturn I get to have as many light monsters from my graveyard to my hand as the same number of cards I dicarded. In this case I have 1 card in my hand so I discard that card to return Master Hyperion to my hand. Then I use his special ablity to have him special summoned from my hand by sending 1 'Agent' monster from my hand, deack or graveyard. I discard my Agent of Force- Mars, to speical summon Master Hyperion. And use his speical ability. I discard Agent of Creation- Venus to send your monster out of play.

Tea: I know what's next just get it over with

Lilly: As you wish. I attack you directly with Blue Eyes White Dragon. Tea's Life points: 0

Rolin: AN THE WINNER OF THIS DUEL IS: LILLY (Audience cheers)

Mason: Told you so!

Joey: Never doubted her for a second!

Mai: Here they come!

Yugi: Tea!

Tea: Sorry Yugi, I thought I'll win for sure!

Yugi: Don't sweat it. You'll get her next time

Leon: Boy that was a lot of drama!


End file.
